the 75th hunger games
by snoozinghamster
Summary: what happens when prim wasnt reaped in the 74th games,Katniss didnt enter them, its now the 75th games, a quarter quell. whats the twist, whos in the games, theres only one way to find out. it will all kick off. it's nearly done, the final will be up soon, read and enjoy. i know this summary is rubbish, but the story is not!
1. the annoucment

hi guys, this is my first fanfition. i just want to say that my grammer is not my strong point, but i am working on it. i want to thank freeink for the diologe between katniss and prim.

please r&r

thanks, btw not all chapters are this short

* * *

Prims POV

I was huddled up to Katniss as president snow walked on stage. His lips were puffier than they'd been last time we saw him. I thought he looked horrible.

After President Snow finished his quarter quell speech a young terrified looking boy ran on stage carrying a large wooden chest. It was hard to believe that this beautiful chest could kill so many. Snow pulled out a small slip of white card. I was worried about what this card would say. I glanced over at mum and saw that her face had gone stony and hard. I knew she'd been at the previous quell but she'd never told me or Katniss what happened.

"To commemorate the 75th Hunger Games..." Snows voice boomed through the TV "there will be 3 female and 3 male tributes from each districts, to represent the 3 quells so far. Also, there will be no volunteers this year, well not the normal way."what does he mean by that.

Snow continues "Tributes who wish to volunteer must say so before they are registered so that their name may be entered into the volunteer bowl. So if there are no names in the volunteer bowl nobody may take the tributes place." So is he saying that to volunteer you must say so before knowing who is reaped.

" but if there are names in the volunteer bowl then if the tribute doesn't want the honour of representing their district then somebody will be reaped from the volunteer bowl whether they want to volunteer for that person or not. " Snow says with an evil smile.

What, so if say, Katniss put her name in to protect me, and I was not reaped then, she would still go in, NO!

Katniss POV

" Katniss, you can't put yourself in the volunteers bowl,"Prim says to me " I know you were going to volunteer for me last year if I was reaped, I heard you in your sleep, please Katniss my names only in there twice, you wouldn't save me by doing that, Katniss"

"Yes" I reply having not really heard what she had said.

"You're not thinking of putting your name in, are you?"

My silence speaks for itself

"Katniss, you can't. There's no chance of me getting chosen."  
"Ok Prim. I won't" prim nods, accepting my lie.

Later that night Prim is asleep and I have finally got a chance to figure it out. I have to put my name in the volunteers bowl to save Prim. But she may not be reaped. And then I'll still be in the games. But I've got a feeling that she will be reaped. She'll hate me for this. Should I, shouldn't I do it.


	2. the reaping

Sorry all of these chapters were written on my ipod so might be awful, please review anyway

Katniss POV

I'd done it I'd put my name in. I was already regretting it I was going into the games that much was for sure. My name was the only one floating about in the volunteers bowl.

Effie finally finished her boring speech and how it was an honour to be tribute and all that. all I could think was... I'm going to be in the games. "and our first brave tribute is..." I heard Effie say, "Primrose Everdeen" it was the same as what I'd seen virtually every night since prim turned 12, "I volunteer" I yelled out struggling to get past the peacekeepers just as I had every time the nightmare happened. But this time there was a voice. "Sorry dear but it's the quell this year remember the rules are different. we have to get a volunteer from the volunteer bowl but first we have to ask the tribute if she wants to keep her place" no that can't happen of course prim will keep her place she wouldn't be able to send any girl to her death. "I accept my place as trib..." prim began to stutter, I couldn't allow this, I'd put my name in there for a reason, to save prim. "NO!" I yelled " SHE. IS. NOT. GOING. INTO. THE. GAMES!"

"well it seems we will pick our tribute from the volunteer bowl, and there's only one slip and our tribute is.." Effie called out attempting to pull out the slip which I knew had my name on it. I needed to calm myself and put a stony hard cruel face on so during the recaps tonight I wouldn't be labelled as weak and bloodbath "Katniss Everdeen " there were gasps coming from every direction but on stage I saw Prim look like she was going to faint. I started up towards the podium as quickly as I dared so prim could get off. But prim wouldn't go in the end the peacekeepers had to drag her off of me.

Then I remembered that there would be 3 times as many tributes this year. "And our second tribute is," Effie announced as she pulled out the slip of paper that would seal someone's fate. "Katniss Everdeen, but wait I think this must be the first time ever, the person who has been reaped is already on stage and katniss can't have the honour of being in twice, can she now, so we will pull out another name, so our second tribute is, Primrose Everdeen." No it can't be, Prim can't go in the games. "Well it seems the odds certainly aren't in the Everdeens favour" Effie's shrill voice screeched as a shocked Prim came up towards me. "And our final girl tribute is." Effie taunted as agonisingly slowly unfolded the slip "Madge Mayor" Madges fathers face dropped down in surprise, Madge had no tesserae he'd thought she was safe. I couldn't believe it not only was I going into the games with my sister I was going in with my friend. "And now for the boys" Effie called out as she grabbed 3 slips from the jar. "Rory Hawthorne, max miner and our final tribute is Ricky Jays it seems we have no male volunteers so a large hand for your tributes" I looked for Gale amongst the crowds of adults outside of the pens. I could see him and his mum leaning over the ropes crying.


	3. goodbyes

Katniss POV

The 6 of us were all escorted off to say our goodbyes. There hadn't been time to prepare more holding rooms for the goodbyes so us girls had to share and the boys had to share. The moment we got behind the door Prim ran into my arms and cried until our mum came in along with Madges father.

Prims POV

I couldn't believe Katniss had done what I'd told her not to and we were both going into the games with Katniss' friend and Rory. Once mum came in I just cried into her arms. Katniss told her to ignore what she sees on the screens and that she must stay strong for when we come home. All I can say is that I love her and ask her to look after Buttercup. Then the peacekeepers drag her away. A couple of minutes later Gale turns in after seeing Rory. He and Katniss hug then he offers her a token. It's a small wooden bow and arrow on a badge. Then unexpectedly he turns to me and offers me a similar badge. But it has a medical kit on it. He then turns to Madge and apologises for something and gives her some strawberries. A peacekeeper comes in and tells him to leave before we get whisked away on the train.

Sorry but I found this hard to right and I've noticed it's really short


	4. chariot rides

Madge POV

After hours with the prep team virtually every hair has gone from my body and I've been deemed suitable to see my stylist. With all the extra tributes there were more stylists and I'd got one of the new ones "hi my names Cinlarien but you can call me Lari he piped in his Capitol accent. "All of the stylists decided to work together and we decided that we needed something to beat Cinna and Portias outfits last year," they'd been amazing with the tributes on fire. "so Cinna, Portia, Scarlet, Nedali, Crayler and I spent a lot of time watching fire and came up with this. now close your eyes" I could feel the soft flow of the fabric as it brushed against my skin "open your eyes" I opened my eyes and saw I was wearing a sleek black jumpsuit, I wasn't sure how that beat last year's tributes Peeta and Molly though. lari must of noticed that I wasn't impressed so he pressed a tiny button on my wrist and suddenly my outfit lit up and I was amazed. I looked like coal straight from the fire.

Max POV

I was standing awkwardly next to Ricky on the chariot. The others seemed to know each other they'd tried to talk but I was just too scared. Suddenly our chariot lurched forward as we rolled out in front of the Capitol. We were doing just as Haymitch had suggested and were waving at the crowd trying to get sponsors well all of us but Ricky were trying to get sponsors. Thankfully the crowd loved us and when we finally got off our stylists told us how well we'd done. We were favourites amongst the Capitol.


	5. training

Madge POV

I was terrified at the prospect of training. It would be a chance to see how amazing all the career tributes were and how I'd never stand a chance.

When we got down to the bottom floor we found all the tributes gathered in groups discussing tactics. When the tributes from 11 came down I instantly saw that one of the girls looked like Rue (last year's tribute, she'd got to the final 4 but had been caught in a net and had received a knife in the head from Clove.) it must have been Rues sister, poor thing lost her sister to the games now she's in it. it's similar to mum, lost a sister and daughter to the games, well she will have when I die. After Atala the head trainer dismissed us Prim, Katniss, Rory, Max and I huddled up to plan what to do. Haymitch had already told us not to show off any skills in training, skills, I don't have any. Thankfully our group has a few skills, Katniss is amazing with a bow and arrow and plants, Prims our doctor and great with plants except she won't be able to kill, Rory is ok at archery and good at snares. Max is strong, not as much as the careers, but still good and I'm good at precisely, nothing, nothing at all, to be honest I'll be lucky to make it past the bloodbath.

Prim

We decide to start at the edible plants station to get an idea what there will be to eat, it seemed pretty similar to the normal plants we see which was good. We then headed over to the camouflage station as none of us had used it before and if we were good at it we had a plan for if the careers ambushed us. It turned out Madge who'd been feeling out of place with us Seam lot was really good at it because her father being the mayor had made it possible for her to paint. At the climbing station we met Rues little sister. She was amazing at climbing. But I suppose she would be working in the orchards. " Katniss can she join our alliance, I really like her I whispered "I agree, if she's even half as clever as Rue then she'll be really helpful" Max whispered in agreement. " hi, we were wondering would you like to work with us, I'm Katniss" Katniss said quietly to the girl. "You sure you want me" the girl replied "it's not like I'm strong or good at stuff; well not like Rue was" the girl snuffed a tear. Poor thing every time she sees Thresh, the victor who killed Clove, she must feel a surge of pain "I'm Wren." "you're are amazing Wren, your fantastic at climbing," I whispered to her not wanting the careers to hear her strengths.


	6. private session part 1

Scores part 2 will be up once ive done the scores for the girls from 12

Wren POV

I still can't believe I'm in an alliance. People wanted me. I was going third out of the girls from 11 which was good because the moment Sky left we could plan as the 12 boy, Ricky I think his name was, wasn't there, he was eating. We'd decided that we would head straight into the woods, that's if there woods, but there usually is. We were going to grab whatever was by our feet and run and we should climb up some trees until we were all there. Katniss didn't say anything but I think that if there's a bow she will grab it.

"Good luck wren" Madge says as the strange Capitol lady brings me into the training room. I don't know what to do so I fly around the room a few times before chucking a knife, healing some trackerjacker stings then chuck a knife which only just hits the target. Before being dismissed

Max

I jogged gently around the room to warm up this was also so I could slip a few knives up my sleeves. I then decided to grab some berries from the plants station and dipped a sword in them. I wasn't sure if the game makers understood so I said how not only did the red berries make weaker opponents believe id just killed someone, they also were poisonous and the victim would be dead within the hour even from a small scrape, it would also be a painful death. I decided to kill a dummy be slicing a small cut in the side that I hoped the game makers wouldn't notice as it gave something for Prim to work with.

Rory

I was terrified of the game makers. So I ended up just making a few snares, I didn't do archery though as Katniss suggested, cause it wouldn't work her doing it as well.

an the second part scores and interviews should be up by tomorrow please review. I've got all this up in one day. pretty amazing don't you think so please review even if it's only 2 words and I also did homework also all the rights are Suzanne Collins I only own my brains and iPod that this was written on 


	7. private sessions and scores

part 2

Katniss

I could see the game makers were getting bored and had already had way too much alcohol. I may have been something like the 69th tribute they'd seen this year. but that's no excuse for not paying any attention to me and my chance and being sponsored and my life. not that I'll be coming out of here alive. prim will. I shoot some arrows and I make them form the shape of a clock. "times up" the head game maker said looking up at me "hay, wow, that's cool" and I left

Madge

as camouflage is the only thing I'm remotely good at we thought I should have a go at that. I decided to paint mud all over me and become a marsh before poking my self with a knife in the stomach. what the game makers didn't expect was red to come spurting out. the game makers hadn't seen me slip a balloon full of fake blood up my top. I then added some paint to my face and began snivelling on the ground. it seemed those drama lessons had a use after all.

Prim

as I'm alright a knife throwing I think I might as well throw a knife. I stand quite close to a target, throw the knife and it goes sailing past then as expected the game makers laugh. then when the knife hits the target the other end of the room the smirks are wiped of their faces. I then rush over and bandage it up. I don't think the game makers realise that it was a fatal throw but hey. I spin around and spot a slice on a dummy near the game makers and bandage that up as well "you can go now" the head game maker calls out.

Scores

prim

the 6 of us from 12 were sitting around the TV waiting for the scores I was hoping that my group would all do well enough to get sponsors but not get attention from the careers, as 9 careers against us 6, equals death on our side.

Katniss pov

list of scores

d1

f-

paige 2

star 9

sweetypie 7

m-

brill 9

Luxor 10

Lincoln 8

Luxor stupid name for a boy, but he's from 1 luxury I suppose and he is a strong opponent. all typical career scores except Paige. Sweetypie wasn't as good as most but still good. but Paige she'll be a bloodbath

d2

f-

maple 10

emerald (em) 8

lily 9

m-

Mason 9

cray 10

alpha 9

yet again all of them have good scores for a career

d3

f-

battery 6

tinker 4

zoe 2

m-

key 7

glitch5

tweak3

Wow Key got a really good score for a district 3 kid

d4

f-

Anna 9

Ariel 10

Neria 8

m-

troy 10

meridian 7

Finni 9

typical career scores, Finni, I'm guessing his parents are fans of Finnick.

d5

f-

foxy 8

lia 4

Emily 5

m-

blast 2

bolt 3

Alex 4

foxy got a good score so she'll be one to keep an eye out for but the others are low unless they're doing a Johanna Mason and pretending to be weak.

d6

f-

cara 2

Freya 4

may1

m-

trac5

lori2

Carl3

not great scores for any of them. you can see transport based names here; Cara, as in car, Trac, as in tractor, Lori as a lorry, which were both used before the world all died and stuff.

d7

f-

daisy 5

carrie 6

Rose 8

m-

Oscar 4

blain 3

SMASH! "arg what was that" Effie screeched. " oh just a bottle come on don't want to miss anything. ". I didn't catch the boys name but he got a 1. I know that daisy Carrie and Rose are working together and they look pretty formidable, but with those scores they are instantly top targets.

d8

f-

denim 3

Amelia 4

alexis 1

m-

thread 4

ben 2

callum 3

d9

f-

rye 4

veela5

chris 1

m-

ray4

quill3

dan 2

d10

f-

milly 4

Harriet 3

Charlotte 5

m-

Shaun 5

Percy 2

harry 4

nothing really interesting there

d11

f-

Wren 7

Sky 3

Charlie 5

m-

thrush 7

Keith 4

Ian 2

Wren got a seven which is really good , it's the same as some of the careers

d12

f-

katniss 9

prim8

madge 8

m-

max 8

Rory 7

Ricky 5

What, a 9 this is good sponsor wise but 9 that's better than some careers and 8 s oh dear we've made ourselves some enemy's.


	8. bloodbath

I know I skipped interviews but I just couldn't write anything

Wren

Looking around the arena I could see behind me was forest to the left there was what looked like a Capitol street. Katniss was standing there next to Paige from district 1. In front of me was the golden horn called the cornucopia. There were supplies scattered all around as well. About double the amount of supplies as usual but 3 times as many tributes meaning the supplies were worth more. Behind the cornucopia there was a large open grassland. The mouth of the cornucopia was facing away from me. On my right was a large open area of water with a few cliffs along it I could see prim there next to the beast from district 2 and Madge. I really hope he doesn't turn to her and snap her neck. I can see Rory or max.

3. 2. 1. Go I grab 1 of the backpacks near me, a small pink one and turn to flee into the wood. I climb up a tree and wait for the others. I can see katniss go and grab 2 bows and 3 sheaf's of arrows then she starts running for the woods. "Katniss" I scream as Ariel, one of the girls from 4 throws a knife at katniss. Thankfully katniss manages to dodge then I realise the knife will hit the tree I'm in. I scramble down to grab it, starling katniss. I grab the knife then we climb up neighbouring trees looking for the others. Katniss has a bow ready to shoot when max comes stumbling in with an unconscious Prim over his shoulder. Katniss is just climbing down to help when I see Mason chasing Rory with a sword. I scream, the sword leaves masons hand and plunges into Rory's back. I feel the knife leave my hand and I see it go flying towards Mason he collapses straight away and I know he's dead. I can't believe I actually killed someone.

Madge

I run away from the water heading towards wren who I can see in the forest. There's a large box lying on the ground which I grab. It's really light so I have no idea what could be in there. I'm lucky and manage to get to the woods unnoticed. I see wren and katniss are all crying then I notice Rory's body on the ground. Poor thing he had a sword sticking out his back and was clearly dead.

Max

"Come on let's go we need to get out of here," I say once Madge has arrived prim is a deathly white and I'm worried she'll die soon. We head further and further into the wood until we find a large cave. I decide to take the first watch so the others can mourn Rory their way and so I can remember him my way.

Katniss

I can't believe Rory's dead, sweet innocent Rory. And prim looks like she might die soon. Somehow she received a knife in the leg almost as soon as the gong went. Thankfully max had grabbed her. We do as wren suggested and lay everything we have out. Somehow Madge had got a massive box which turned out to be full with really useful stuff. We had 4 sleeping bags and some plastic along with some empty water bottles. We were all thirsty but the dehydration wasn't too bad but we'd have to find food and water tomorrow. In wrens pink backpack was a first aid kit. It was basic but it would be enough I hoped. I had decided to face the cornucopia and it was worth it. I had two bows and three quivers. Each with a full 12 arrows, I'd also got a brown backpack with a bottle of water and a bottle of iodine. There was also a knife and some fruit. Max was using masons sword and wren had a small knife.

Boom, boom, boom... we counted them there were thirty, so thirty tributes had died today. One of them being Gales little brother. I knew I would never be able to get home. I will get Prim out of here.

A trumpet went off and Claudius spoke" tributes it is now time for the final twist this year. As there is 3 times as many tributes there will be 3 times as many winners. But the winners must all be from the same district" "I suppose you guys won't want me now" wren said, the fear obvious in her voice

"Of course we still want you" I replied

" oh and I forgot to say there will also be three victors if they are from the same alliance so happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour. " "See wren it's fine, it'll be 3 of us that get out" I say confidently to her whilst inside I'm purely trying to figure out how to save prim. Finally prim began to stir into consciousness.

Prim

all I knew was one moment I'd been standing on my plate ready to flee then I'd blinked and when I'd opened my eyes I was lying down my head on katniss' lap. Everything looked blurry but I could just hear katniss whisper "she's awake" I can feel a throbbing in my right leg and when I look I see it's been bandaged up but blood is seeping through. "Katniss" I croak "yes prim," she replies. "You've got to win. And look after buttercup,"

"Prim you didn't here but three of us can win" katniss replies through her tears "now drink."

I hear the anthem playing but as I'm right at the back of what seems to be a cave I can't see the images of those who died, I don't want to see them so I tick my head into katniss arm and dream of home and buttercup and lady and father and mother but most of all katniss.

max

I sit staring up at the sky waiting to see which thirty lost their lives today.

When the faces begin to appear I realise I'm not ready to see all the dead faces

First up is Paige district 1, it was clear she wasn't a career even if she's from one. Then brill (1) appears I'm surprised that a career died so early on but I saw what happened carrie backfliped or something over to him and somehow a knife shot out her arm into him. The faces continue.

Mason (2)

Tinker (3)

Glitch (3)

Lia (5) so all of 4 made it not much surprise though as they were all careers

Alex (5) poor kid only 12

Cara, Freya, May, Trac, Lori and Carl from 6, it seems district 6 won't be having any winners this year

Then mike from 7, I think he was the one we missed because of the smashing bottle

Denim, Alexis, Thread, Ben and Callum from 8 so they've only got one left

All 6 from nine

Milly, Harriet and Percy from 10 so that leaves half of them

Sky and Ian from 11, I hear a whimper escape wrens mouth, I suppose she might have known them.

Then up pops the face I've been dreading, Rory, then its Capitol sign anthem and out. We all sit in silence for a moment when there's a rustling in the trees. I feel myself pull on the bow ready to fire, and then when a rabbit pops out I'm so relived I slack the string and the arrow fires straight into the rabbit. We decide to cook the rabbit by wrapping it in plastic and holding it in a sleeping bag. That night katniss took the first watch.

**a/n over 4000 words and only one review, I'm working hard for you guys, I just want reviews please, constructive critism welcome!**


	9. saving prim

Saving prim

Katniss I woke up early in the morning after switching watch with Madge. I was in the sleeping bag with a pale Prim when suddenly a small parachute falls to the ground. We undo it carefully and I'm disappointed that it's not the medicine prim needs. It's a small bundle of leaves. Madge and max decide that they'll go and look for water. Wren suggests we have a signal for if we need help. So she teaches us her sisters four note tune.

When prim wakes up I show her the leaves and thankfully she knows what to do. She once helped mum with something similar Rooba, the butcher had been working when she had slipped on a puddle of water that someone had trekked in and she had fell on a knife. Whilst I sat there squishing the leaves between the plastic prim painstakingly squished the juice out of each berry whilst insuring none of the pips came out. Once we'd done Prim poured the berry juice into the wound then I pressed on it. Prim told me I had to press for two minutes and that she would probably beg me to stop but I mustn't stop no matter what.

Tears come pouring out of primes eyes and I can see she is doing all she can not to scream. When the two minutes up prim collapses into my arms crying.

Suddenly there's a scream it sounds like a girls scream. I jump up and run to the edge of our cave opening. Madge and Max were running towards us. "Stay back with prim" I whisper to wren, I didn't want either of them hurt. I loaded my bow with a silver gleaming arrow. I raised the bow up pointing it towards Max and Madge, waiting for whatever it was that was attacking them, when Mason came charging out. How could he be there? He was dead wren had killed him. I fired the arrow and shot straight into his heart. But nothing happened, no cannon fired. when I went over to look I noticed all the raged tear marks and when I looked I could see it was just a automaton like the ones used in training that had been put into a costume to make him look like Mason.

Max

After we were chase by the automaton and katniss had killed it I grabbed my sword. I looked at the body I saw it was on the hardest setting and was designed to be only possible to kill in the heart. I eased open the metal casing and removed all the wires that I could find. I passed some of the wires over to Katniss so she could make some snares. Madge and I then wove the rest into a net. We ended up with a few left over pieces, I put theses in my pocket as I was sure that there would be a use for them whilst Madge and I were tying up the net I saw wren grab the mason outfit and fill it with rabbit carcasses before attaching the scarecrow (something I'd seen on TV, they used to keep birds away from crops. )To the tree. I decided to go and fill up our water as we still needed water and when mason had attacked we'd left all the bottles at the stream. Wren began using bits if metal from Mason which I had chopped into knifes. Prim began collecting roots for food and making up medicine for any wounds we got. Katniss hunted down some meat to make our meal better using her bow and Madge would camouflage the cave, and weave grass into bowls.

I suggested that we put any poisonous food we found in bowls and leave them some distance away from our camp so tributes might eat them. Katniss and prim headed to the right of the cave to find food when suddenly prim came running back. She was holding something in her hand. "guys I just spotted theses" she said holding out some scarlet red berries in her hand, whatever you do, don't eat these, they'll kill you. "I take some and put them in my pocket I take a large leaf and a piece of wire before heading off towards the stream. At the stream I fill up all the bottles and clean my sword. I hate having to use this sword but it's the only one we have so it's better than nothing. I grab the leaf from my pocket. Place the berries in it and wrap the wire around the top before dropping it into the stream. I feel bad trying to trick someone into eating it, but, I suppose it's better than actually ramming a sword through them. I'm really not sure what to do about my alliance. I'll stay for now, but I don't know what will happen if we are the final five, I've got to get home. But I don't want to kill any of them. I'm pretty sure who katniss wants to get home, Prim, Madge and wren but for her to succeed shell have to die, and so would I. I'm sorry katniss but that can't happen. My family needs me. I don't know how lily or Peter will survive whilst I'm not there. If I die, everything will rest on their shoulders, I must get back, if I die lily will have to take the tesserae and that can't happen. Peter can't work, well not in the mines, not with his bad leg, and what other jobs are there in 12. If only we were born in 3 or 8 or the Capitol. In 3 Peter would have excelled, he's just so clever. In 8 lily would have been amazing she is brilliant with clothes as it is making clothes for the richer part of 12 to help feed us but in 8 she would be able to do so much more. In the Capitol, we'd have no worries, but I wouldn't want to live there. If only pa didn't spend all his wages on drink and mourning ma. I have to keep Peter away from him. He thinks it's all peters fault as she died giving birth to him.

I can't die I mustn't Peter and lily they need me, I will have to leave this alliance, not yet whilst the field is so big but when it gets down to less of us I'll leave, take what I need and go...

**AN so what do you think, I know it's been ages but it's here now, there's mutts and what do you think of max's story. do you think he'll leave them. **


	10. carrers

**Just a quick filler chapter whilst I'm writing the next chapter**

Katniss

Tonight's anthem showed there was no deaths, that means the Capitol will be getting bored and that must happen. We'd had quite a good meal from squirrel and mint tea and were all feeling calm and relaxed and hoping for a night's sleep

The next day

Prim

Katniss was gently shaking me awake telling me it was morning and that we were going to eat. When there was a shout "look there's no tributes here, let's just go" we all froze. If they found us we were dead. "Argh, its Mason he's back from the dead." a high pitched voice squeaked, probably a girl from 1. "It's just a dummy star" a gruffer voice said, but that means there are probably tributes nearby or this is a trap set by the game makers, I'm going in to find some tributes, let's get um "

Katniss signalled for me Madge and wren to get back,

I tiptoed over to the knives that we had made. They were sharp. We also had a collection of sharp rocks. Madge quickly camouflaged us into the rocks and we all grabbed a handful of weapons. I also grabbed the second bow and the final sheaf of arrows (katniss had one bow and two sheaf's of arrows slung over her shoulders. max also had the sword. We all had a knife slipped in our belt in case we should need it)

"I think they've gone" somebody said "I've found some cold tea, and look they have a bowl of berries, I know we have food back at the cornucopia but we might as well take their food, no point letting them have it if they return. Not that they'll be here for long." There was the sound of sloshing and of a bottle being opened and something being poured out

"hey Sweetypie stop playing about with that, don't waste it, let's go" another voice said. We waited still as statues in the cave until we were sure they'd gone before edging out into the clearing, I couldn't believe they had taken the nightlock, I hope they eat it, we will be able to get home sooner then.

Madge

Once the careers had gone we began to edge out I was first out of the cave to check they had gone, which thankfully they had. When I looked around the clearing I thought I was going to throw up. I could see spots in my vision. Trees were blurring then all went black.

**I know it's mega short I'm not happy with it but hey, now I wonder what happened. what was the liquid poured. may be a while till I get the next one up thanks to my two reviewers. please review. can you please favourite subscribe to or if it's too bad to do that please review and tell me why it's awful and what to do. I know there's people readin it, I've read the stats please review, thanks**

**I know I have had 17 people read to the end.**

**Thanks to **

Cookiecrazy224

Saphirabrightscale

SnowGemsxo

**Please r&r**


	11. careers prt 2

Katniss

Madge had fainted and Wren had thrown up, and the rest of us were trying not to as we couldn't afford to lose any food. There was blood everywhere and on Masons body there were 4 letters I struggled to read them without throwing u Y. Rory I didn't know how but the careers knew it was us there. We'd have to leave before they came back. I was running on adrenaline, and fear, pure fear.

I grabbed leaves and filled the box which had the water in. Max and I lifted Madge in then Prim told Wren to get in. the three of us carried the box, well Prim and max carried the box and I walked alongside with a loaded bow. I shot a few rabbits and a turkey. After about five minutes Madge began to stir and soon we were all walking together. Prim was looking tired so she grabbed some leaves and berries and sat in the box whilst she made us a meal. by the time it was about midday we decided to rest. There was a cluster of hollow trees so we managed to squeeze in to eat. Madge and I got the largest one so pushed the box in as well. Prim and wren were sharing one opposite us and next to them max had squeezed in. we each had a bit of rabbit a bit of turkey and some water. As we had such an abundance of water we decided that each of us should have one full or nearly full bottle on their belt at all times. We also ate some of the berries prim had found but we kept the meal she'd made for the evening. Boom, another cannon went of signalling that somebody had died. We all sat in silence wondering where they were. Boom, another cannon, the careers have probably caught an alliance. Boom, boom. Another two deaths.

We decided to not travel too much further in the afternoon as we had discovered a group of trees. We'd be able to sleep in the trees. There was a group of dramatically oversized willow trees. We decided to set up camp there. I went another 5 or so minutes away and set up some snares, some for humans, most for animals. by the time I had trekked back I couldn't find the others, had I came back the correct way, I'm sure I had, I can't have gotten lost. Thud. My head whipped to the left. There was a backpack lying on the ground. "psst katniss, up here " a voice whispered. I could just see Madges blonde hair peeking through the trees. I would have to say something about that. Once I'd clambered to the top of the trees I was able to see how amazing it was up here. The trunk stretched up far beyond the leaves. the others had shoved the box into a hole in the tree and had nestled the four sleeping bags in. prim was slipping the packs into the base of one of the higher sleeping bags. They'd been positioned around the main trunk, with one slightly lower than the rest. I guessed max would take that one as he is the largest. We organised a rota for guards, me and prim, Madge and Wren, then Max. We were just beginning to start our berries and leaves when the anthem began.

Battery, Zoe and Key from district 3 that leaves Tweak. all of three had seemed to get on except for tweak. Meridian. District four. That's another career down. The anthem played then the sky went dark.

Boom. Another tribute's dead, but who?


	12. the trumpets

**a/n another short chapter sorry**

the next day, early afternoon.

Prim

Boom, another death, that means there's 36 tributes dead, 36 mourning families, 36 children whose life has been ripped from them, wait what was that noise, it's a trumpet. Now what, what are they going to tell us, well done for making it into the final 36, well done for getting halfway? "Congratulations tributes, you've made it halfway. For this each alliance will receive a parcel containing food, medicine and whatever they need desperately. this is not a feast. The parcel will be dropped right next to the alliance. "what this can't be happening they are giving us food and weapons. "but here's the catch" his voice boomed out "not all the food or weapons will be safe, there is only one way to ensure your alliance will only receive safe stuff and each member will get an item of choice. After this announcement each alliance will receive a parachute. Each parachute will have a letter to each person. Everybody must open their letter. You will find a bracelet and a note. This note will say whether you've been selected. If you receive a note saying that you've been selected it will be up to you. If you decide to accept the mission you shall get yourself to the cornucopia by the time the sun reaches full height tomorrow. There you will have to grab a bracelet in the same colour as the one you received with the note. If you make it back to your alliance, then, the food is yours. But all of you if you should tell anybody whether you have been selected or not then mutts will attack you. Some of you will also receive a note saying that your alliance must leave the area and move away from the cornucopia. If you've not left by this evening, then be prepared to face the consequences. Please all tribute put your bracelets on, they have a use. And may the odds be ever in your favour."

So he's saying that unless the selected person comes back with the bracelet we will receive poisoned food. But that person is unlikely to survive the battle which is sure to occur. The parachute began to float down, "guys, none of us are going into this battle" Katniss and I said in unison. The others agree and we each pick up our letter. We hadn't received a note telling us to move. I opened my letter and saw that it read;

Primrose Everdeen

You have not been selected to find the bracelet at the cornucopia. If you should go to the cornucopia, then beware.

I picked up my violet bracelet. I wasn't the selected, not that it would have mattered if I was, there was no way I was going. When evening fell I settled down to sleep, I wasn't due to guard tonight. The anthem played, Thrush and Keith, only Wren and Charlie left from eleven now. That night all I could see were the faces of tributes. I kept seeing our faces being shown in the anthem.

**I needed to move the story along and its too early for a feast**


	13. cornucopia

the next morning. 

Madge

When I woke I saw everyone was sleeping I looked to my right were katniss had been, she was there, sleeping. she'd been meant to take the final watch with wren. I looked towards were wren had been, nobody there. a small amount of food was gone, a water bottle and wren. I shook katniss awake, "katniss, wrens gone" I whisper "wha, what, wrens gone" katniss says loudly "shh yes" I whisper back.

Wren

When max had woken me up so I could take my shift on guard, I knew this was my chance to act. I told him that I'd wake katniss, I felt bad for doing this but I had to, my note had said

Wren Traffalon

You have been selected for the mission. You may not wish to go but you will have to. If you don't you must be prepared to face the consequences, also remember to put on your bracelet, you'll need it. Also whatever you do don't go past the burnt ground until after sunrise.

The sun was nearly up, I was still a long way from the cornucopia. I wanted to get there soon. I had a plan. I'd try to do what that girl from 5 did at the feast last year. I wanted to hide in the cornucopia, it was risky, but I don't suppose many will think of it. Just as the sun began to appear I saw a fire blaze up. It wasn't coming at me, infact it seemed to be making a barrier between me and the cornucopia, boom, boom, two more dead, 34 remain. I glance down at the letter again; "don't go past the burnt ground until after sunrise." I looked at the wall of fire it came to nearly the edge of the burnt land.

"hmpp may the odds be ever in your favour, grr well there not in my favour, why don't I, the strong, brave and extremely good looking Lincoln get picked. stupid letter said not to go, why shouldn't I" Lincoln was complaining

oh no, a career. The smoke from the flames, I was about to cough. All I could think was hand in mouth, NOW! I coughed. It was small hopefully Lincoln wouldn't notice. "hah, I can hear you," he taunted I was stuck out in the open, like how Rue had been when the Cato had found her, she had jumped into a tree and the net had caught her, I didn't know what had happened next. I couldn't watch. I hate death, I always have, I still feel Mason blood all over me, threatening to drown me. "Ha, it's the little bird, gonna die like your sister did. Well don't worry everyone will remember your death, not only will it be done by the hand of the victor but it will be amazing" how dare he mention Rue. I can feel my hand begin to shakily pull out my knife. When bam he's on top of me. He throws the knife into the flames. He grabs my arm and twists it behind my back. I won't cry, I won't beg, I'll make Rue proud. He rolls me over and grabs my other hand. I feel him pull me up "shall we go for a walk" he jeers he shoves the whole right side of my body into the fire. I expect the pain to be awful, I'm shocked and I think he is he let's go of me but I'm too shocked to move, tentatively he places his left hand, the one wearing the bracelet into the fire. He jumps back screaming, his hand is on fire. I get it; it's the bracelet that's why I'm safe, well from the flames anyway. With his right hand he grabs mine, he tells me to walk. He obviously thinks that it because I'm selected I'm safe and it will protect him. I begin to walk into the flames. My whole body is in the flames. I'm not coughing any longer. Lincoln is though. The bracelet must be protecting me. Lincoln is nearly in. I see it move in slow motion Lincoln raises his left hand to cover his mouth. He's got a steel grip on my hand. His left hand enters the fire. I hear his scream, I can see him burn then I hear his cannon. I feel an icy chill run down my spine. I look at me I'm not burnt at all.

I don't know how but I manage to walk out of the fire there's the knife, lying on the ground. I pick it up and head towards the cornucopia. My whole body feels cold. There's

No trees no anything, just the cornucopia. It's facing towards the side of the fire I came in through. I head into the mouth and spot burnt supplies. This must have been the careers base. It was probably burnt down last night by the game makers. From inside the fire appeared translucent. When I looked up it appeared to be nearly midday. The game makers must have muddled with the time. I see Maple come in through the fire smirking, she might think she's first. I notice she is only holding a sword. All her other weapons are burnt. Maybe there's a one weapon only rule. I look up the suns moved again it's now just about to turn midday. The trumpet goes and a selection of bracelets tumble down from the sky. I look from in the cornucopia and spot a lilac one. It's right next to the fire were I came in. I sprint and manage to grab it. I run into the fire and am just about to out the other side when I see someone coming. I slip the bracelet around my wrist, and try to hide. The girl, Charlotte I think, sprints straight past me I glimpse a pink bracelet around her wrist. I can see two pink bracelets and a lilac one the same shade as mine on the other side. Charlotte grabs the nearest one but suddenly falls down she runs on and goes after the second one she's about to pick it up when a sword goes flying into her. Attached to the sword is a boy, Harry I think, it's the boy from her district. He must have not seen her. He's holding her and crying. Boom, she's died. He is just picking up the sword and looking for his bracelet when maple flies into him, boom, I can't see it all (thankfully) but I see her head with her unmistakably blonde hair rolling away. "tributes, those of you who have been selected better get to the cornucopia soon. You have until nightfall and for every tribute who enters the time will move forward an hour." Harry has got his bracelet and is running out. I'm turning to run when about 10 tributes pile in through my side of the fire. The time changes. I'm guessing it's now 11pm. That would mean only 1 more tribute can make it. I see two more tribute sprinting. Boom, boom, boom, boom. I don't turn around to survey the carnage behind me. I think the boy is going to make it first. I think it's the boy from district 12 Rocky or something. The boys through the fire and I see tears appear on the girls face. I recognise that face, it's Charlie. The girl who teased me the whole time whilst Rue was in the games. She may have been a belie but she was from home. I'm just running to her when suddenly she's on fire. I suppose that's the punishment for being late. I can't face the sight so I leave. I run away as fast as I can. I have no idea where I'm going so I can only hope. I make it back to the others.

**Hope you guys like the bracelet idea please r&r**

**I have put up loads of chapters today!**


	14. will she make it

Prim

I hope wrens ok. When we were all up Madge said that we should try to find her but max said not to. He said we should just stay here and wait for her to come back. I'm starting to worry about him. I think he's going to leave us soon. Tomorrow, once wren is back (I hope) I'll see what the others think. Whilst we were discussing were wren could be I thought back to yesterday. she'd been acting a bit weird the evening. I remember her face when she read the note. We'd figured out that she'd been selected, but we had said that we wouldn't go and she had agreed. Maybe the note said something. "guys" I said at about 1, we had already heard 1 cannon. And I think there might have been two during the early hours of the morning before we were fully awake. "I think that there may have been something else on wrens note. Maybe she had to go otherwise something bad would happen. " "prims got a point there" Madge said nodding. a while later we heard another cannon

When the announcement came saying that the tributes had until midnight we just sat there. Katniss decided to check on the snares that she had reset this morning. I noticed her coming and when I looked down I could see she was holding to fat turkeys and a pile of stones. when she gave me the stones I nearly dropped them. they were really hot. We cooked all our meat on the stones. Suddenly the sky went dark. it must be nearly midnight. We were all worried about wren. Had she made it in time? Then boom, boom, boom, boom four more deaths so that meant either 6 or 8 people had died today please let wren not be one of them boom. Another death. The cannon fired another five times, five more deaths then about an hour later the trumpets flared and we were told that the bracelets had been collected and that the time would become about two o'clock in the afternoon.

That evening

Katniss

We were waiting anxiously for either the anthem or wrens return when Madge whispered "wrens back" "guys, it's me" wren whispered up, in-between her sniffs. We helped her up and tucked her into a sleeping bag. The poor thing, she looked like she was about to break. A parachute floated down. It contained a note it said please each state one item that you would like, it may be medicine, weapons, a picture of your family. don't ask for food or water (as you will receive this), guns, if you ask for something on the can't have list you won't get it if you ask for something that isn't on the don't ask list and you don't get it you will receive. Another chance to ask for something. I didn't know what to ask for. To be able to go home, but we wouldn't be allowed that. Well it didn't say that you couldn't ask for that so next to my name I wrote all of my alliance to get to go home alive straight away. The anthem began to play, I stared up, who had died.

star, and Lincoln from district one, 2 more careers down.

lily and maple from 2, what another two careers how did that happen.

tweak(3) that's all of three now.

ariel (4) another career down.

foxy and blast from five.

carrie, Oscar and blain from seven. that leaves just daisy and Rose from seven.

amilia(8) that leaves nobody for 8.

Charlotte from10.

Charlie from 11, poor wren she's the last from 11, maybe she saw Charlie die.

Ricky (12) we all gasp, Ricky hadn't wanted to work with us, but he was from home. Wren pokes her tear stained face out. "What Is it, who's gone. "she asks "Ricky, the boy from our district" Madge says "really," wren asks perking up. "I'm sorry I forgot, it's just it's his fault Charlie, burst into flames. He pushed her out of the way so he could get in. " she says through her tears, after spotting the strange looks max gave her.

**Hope you liked it next chapter**

**Living list**


	15. list of the living

**Well heres a list of the final 20**

d1

sweetypie

Luxor

d2

emerald

cray

alpha

d4

Anna

neria

troy

finni

d5

Emily

bolt

d7

daisy

Rose

d10

Harry

Shaun

d11

wren

d12

katniss

madge

prim

max.


	16. leave the allience

during the night. 

katniss

I wake up, I don't see any point in going back to sleep, it will be my turn to guard soon. I slip out of the sleeping bag that I'm sharing with Madge and creep towards the middle of the tree. I notice max he is leaning over prim. He must be about to wake her up, wait,

prims not due a shift till after me. What's that in his hand? It's gleaming. "Sorry prim" he whispers. My brain then puts it together. He is going to kill her. He can't. I feel myself running to prim, for what could be the last time. He is lifting his arm. I try to yell out but I can't make a noise. His arm is lowering. It's going to hit her heart. I fling my body in the way. I see the knife plunge into me, I can see the blood spurting out. Why can't i feel anything. When suddenly an excruciating pain runs through me. I can't help myself. I scream. I scream for mother I scream for father but most of all I scream for prim. After about a second I stop, I can no longer scream. I haven't enough energy. I've woken prim up. She sees me, I hear her scream, I can hear her crying. I want to help her but I can't. All I can do is stare at her beautiful face, I give her one last smile. Boom, I hear my cannon go. Then it all goes dark.

Deep in the meadow

Under the willow

A bed of grass a soft green pillow

Lay down your head and close your weary eyes

And when again they open the sun will rise

Prim

I wake to screams, what's going on. I can see katniss, she bleeding, NO, she's dying, she can't be. I see the knife; it's sticking out of her heart. I can see max running away. Katniss gives one last smile, then her eyes close. Boom her cannon goes. It can't be, not katniss, she's always been so strong. How could this happen. I hate the Capitol. I must get them back for doing this to my sister. I can't let her be forgotten. Never, and there's only one way to make her unforgettable to the Capitol, I'll have to win. I don't know why but suddenly find myself singing deep in the meadow. That's always been my favourite song. Katniss would sing it to me when I was I'll. How can the Capitol do this? How can they tear a person, a child, a sister, a beast friend away from their family, how?

Madge

I wake to the sound of cannon. Another dead, there's nineteen if us left now. I wonder who died. I'm still half asleep but I manage to pick up wailing. Someone's crying. I sit up and look around. The wailing coming from prims sleeping bag. I look next to me, katniss has gone. I am just going over to prim when I notice max slipping away. Well if he wants to go, let him go. I slip over next to prim. Expecting to find katniss comforting her. She's not. I look down and through the moonlight I can see katniss' body, with a knife sticking out of it. She's dead, I can't believe, katniss, the only friend I've ever had is dead. Poor prim. Not only is she stuck in these games, she's got no father, a mother who sunk into depression after her father's death and is probably like that now, but she's also lost her sister. I must get her out. For katniss. Wren, prim and I we will get out of here. And poot gale not only has he lost his brother he's lost his girlfriend as well. I hate these games. If I do get out of these games, as a victor, I'll do everything I can to stop the children of 12 from having to take the tesserae. Make it so the poor are just as likely as the rich. Mind you, I think that the reaping is rigged. The bowl is probably full of some people's names extra times. Doesn't it seem coincidence prim being reaped, then katniss, then prim.

**Hope you guys like this. I couldn't kill prim yet, she always dies. Katniss' turn. Kind of creeped me out. Please review.**

**I got ****6 ****chapters up today, surely that earns me a review**


	17. chapter 17 nameless

an ok this is short and i havent updated for ages sorry i found it hard to write

* * *

max

I had to leave the alliance. we were getting down to the final few. i wasn't going to target any of our alliance. but having seen katniss they could have made it to the end. katniss was their only fighter. but I knew if I was to kill her shed probably kill me first. so prim. I didt want to kill prim, but I had to get back. if I killed her katniss would probably go mad and I'd probably manage to escape before katniss woke up I would be able to survive. I hadn't expected katniss to wake up. least she hadnt had her bow. I'd been about to kill prim when katniss had got in the way. I was sort of reliveid that se had. i didn't want to kill prim, I didn't really want to kill anyone, but I had to get back. katniss was gone. my old alliance wasn't too much of a threat. I had grabbed two bottles of water the sword and a couple of the mini knives. I continued walking. I had to get away from here. I looked down at my wrist, the braceltet which had previously been lilac had changed colour. it was now a dirty black. I was no longer in an alliance. I was on my own. so, there is only one person from my old alliance left who needs to die. wren, I don't want to have to kill her as well.

wren

I can't believe max killed katniss, I didn't trust him, but I thought if he was going attack somebody, it would be me, I'm the only one not from district 12. people hardly ever go for their district partners. prim has gone into a state of shock, similar to how I was when rue died. the three of us have all lost somebody to the games, rue, katniss and madges aunt. we slowly leave the tree so the hovercraft can pick up katniss. the hovercraft dips down and then katniss is gone, being placed in a wooden box and sent back to 12 where her mother and friends will be mourning. there won't even be a proper funeral. only the final two get a funeral. the family will have to bury her in a small unmarked area, unless they manage to scrape together enough pennies to afford a gravestone. when rue had died. we managed to get enough money to get a small headstone with the word rue on it. we had had to go without dinner for a while to be able to afford it. rue would have told us not to, but we had to remember her properly.

I spent ages just holding prim, trying to comfort her. max mist pay, is all I can think. we have a small amount of food at midday then a bit more in the evening. madge seems to have taken katniss' role. she goes to check the snares and comes back with nothing. i wonder when the basket containing our food will turn up. I went into that horrible place and saw so many deaths. four people died right infront of my eyes. we needed that food,and we needed weapons if we were to survive, we had only my knife, arrows, one bow and some of the rocks that we used as knives. we had placed the other bow and a single arrow with katniss. the nights anthem played, we knew who's face would be shown. katniss everdeen d12.

"what katniss is dead, this is so unfair," a voice complained, somebody

was coming. "look she's dead,

does it matter to much who killed her," another voice said. "I wanted to kill her. I wanted her death to be horrible and slow, didn't you see what se got from the cornucopia." the first voice continues. that person was out to kill katniss. I unwrap my arm from around prim and begin to climb. I climb down just above the bottom of the tree line. "she got two bows, they should have been mine" says the first voice. I poke my head down and I can see the careers. they look a little battered but not too bad. the careers are still and silent for a moment. I stop breathing, they cant have heard us. snap. somewhere, somebody has snapped a stick, I ease my way back up to the others.

* * *

an also freeink,. i know theres some bad grammer, im bad at it and this whole story has been written on my ipod so no auto check

also anoybody who reviews on this fan fic will recieve an extra 50 sponser points on my 100th games fic.. which i still need tributes for.


	18. trapped

Wren

A basket suddenly floated down. There was food and water as well as weapons. Knives, swords and a bow. Then four parcels. Each had a name on it. One of them said max. I wrapped it open; there was a small bottle of poison and a note. The note said that one drop would be enough to kill somebody, instantly. I received an air gun. We would be able to put poison in and spray it. It also had a slingshot attached to it. I had only asked for a slingshot but this would be useful. I filled the gun with poison and dipped the tip of some knives in. Madge had received a small dagger, which when she flicked extended out so it ended up longer than a sword. We also dipped the end of that in the poison.

"Hey, guys can we grab some food, we might as well wait under this tree for a bit," one of the careers complained. There was a sound of rustling then we could hear the careers underneath. We were trapped.

Looking back at our supplies prim hadn't received a weapon, just a note saying that medicine would arrive when we need it most. Prim had no weapon so we dipped a few more knives in poison for her.

There are nine careers left, and there is only three of us. We don't stand a chance.

"I'm going to climb up, see I can find anything good, maybe spot a tribute" a female voice can be heard saying. Here look after my sword, won't need it, it will just be a pain."

There's the sound of feet scraping tree, we will have to kill her straight away.

Madge.

I decide to tackle this career. Wren has killed enough and prim is in no fit state. I hold my extending knife. It's been dipped in poison. I'm sterling myself to do it. I extend the sword just as the back of a blonde head appears as soon as her head is out I stab the back of her neck. It hardly drew blood; it wouldn't be enough to kill if it wasn't for the poison. The blonde hair flies out behind. The girl fall forward out of the tree. I can just see

Her horribly distorted body through the trees, it looks like she just fell. I can't believe I killed somebody. I came here as a girl who couldn't even hurt a fly, let alone kill a human being and now look at me. The girl may have been a career but she's human. Boom. The canon goes off. We need to be ready to kill anybody who comes up here, and the careers will. I don't want to kill but its kill or be killed.

"Guys, I'm going to go up," a male voice said.

Prim

I could hear the crunch of his footsteps on each branch. it was so loud the tree began to shake. Madge was standing ready with her sword/knife thing on the opposite side of the main trunk. His head began to slink out, I think its Luxor, the boy from district 1. Madge couldn't see him from her side, it was down to me. I went to throw my knife, it wasn't there.

I bent down to retrieve it when he began to call.

"Guys, 12 are up here, and so is elev-..."

He begins. I've managed to throw my knife. He never finishes his sentence because my knife has shot into his forehead. He topples of backward and boom, his cannon fires. The careers know we're up here. We are trapped.

Madge.

I hear the cannon fire and I just spot Luxor falling down. I heard him yell. The careers will be up here soon. I grab the poison and split it into three pouches. I give one to wren one to prim then slip one on my belt. Wren and I each have a knife, which we'll use as a last resort. Prim has the rest strapped into her belt. I dip my sword into the poison, and get ready. Wren dunks a selection of pine needles into the poison and arranges them in her slingshot. Although not the sharpest the poison will kill. We stand in a curve facing the trunk. I'm in the middle, wren on my left and prim on my right. The first career up is the brute from two, Cray. He scored an impressive ten in training. But is pretty much your average career. Being strongest with a sword. The moment his head comes up his arm does too. And attached to that arm is a sword. A sword that has clearly killed. There is blood dripping of it. He swipes straight at me. I manage to hop backwards in time. I stab me sword forward at him just as another head pops up. This head belongs to emerald. Also from district two. Surprisingly she only got an 8. She is holding a lethal looking chain whip. She has pierced knives in through the gap so the blades are poking out. I'm fighting Cray for all I have leaving the other two to face her. I try to get Cray and I behind emerald. When I've finally backed around far enough for Cray to be back to back with emerald I lunge. I deliberately miss Cray, if I had been aiming I probably would have still missed. The blade drives straight into emeralds back. Instantly emerald falls down. But, the knife has already left Prims hand. It would have hit emerald if she were still there. Now it's coming my way. I grab at the trunk and jump. Somehow I managed to clear the knife. It goes plummeting straight into a shocked clays heart. Even if it hadn't been coated with poison it would have been a kill. Two cannons fire. Emeralds and Clays. That leaves four careers left. It's all silent beneath us. Maybe the careers were hunting separately. Maybe we don't need to fight any more at the moment.

I glance over at the others. Prim has drawn back and is huddled in a ball. I go to hold her. Wren pokes her head down and says there are no more careers. The capitol will want us to move, so they can fetch the dead tributes bodies. I scurry down the tree and grab the backpacks. I ease the knives out of the whip and the ones Sweetypie had on her belt. I leave the remaining weapons on their bodies as they will be transported out of the arena with them. I dragged the bodies away then climbed back up the tree. In the packs they had, a bottle of water each and a basic first aid kit. One also had a packet of something called crisps. Another had a box with the words just add water on it. It must be some type of soup. The third had a cereal bar in it. The fourth had much more in it. It had an extra bottle of water, a large collection of knives. A few packets of soup, matches and some energy bars. Maybe whoever this pack belonged to was going to do a runner. We look over our injuries. I got away with a few scratches, same went for prim. Wren managed to get a nasty cut along her ankle. in our feast reward we had received medicine so we smeared a little on and the skin appeared to repair itself. Unfortunately we didn't have anything for prim. Anything to ease the pain. Katniss is gone, I still can't believe it. I want to break down and cry for her to come back. But I don't. That's the easy thing to do. Crying won't bring her back. Crying won't get us out of here. Crying won't be any good. I must stay strong. For her, she would want me to get Prim and Wren out. So that's what I'll do, and I won't let Katniss be forgotten.

There must be something in the Capitol to deal with this, but it would probably an exorbitant amount. I glance up at the sky. There poking through the gap between the leaves is a parachute. It continues to float down. Wren is still comforting prim so I go to get it. it's stuck a little way up, but I can just reach it. I ease open the box and put the parachute in. my pocket. There's a sheet of paper and a pack of pills. I take out the note and read it.

Dear Madge, prim and wren.

Well done with earlier.

Be careful with that poison. Don't let it leak. Here are some pills, they will help prim.

This used up Prims feast gift though.

Haymitch, Seeder and Thresh.

P.S.

I'm so sorry about katniss, don't worry, max won't be receiving any sponsor gifts.

Haymitch.

Seeder and Thresh are district 11 mentors. Seeder won ages ago, and Thresh won last year, he had killed the girl Clove after she laughed at Rues death just as she was about to kill Peeta, he had been in an alliance with rue. Thresh had let him go. Peeta had died from cloves knife still. Leaving just Thresh Cato and the girl from district five. She had been stealing to survive. She had stolen Peeta's pack of food, which contained nightlock, poisonous berries. She died leaving just thresh and Cato. There was a gruesome fight at the cornucopia and Thresh managed to win.

I pass wren a pill and water to give to prim. Prim swallows and then sits up. She is still in tears but can move now. We decide that we need to move on; it's still early in the day so we'll have plenty of time. We could do with refilling our water as well.

Wren.

We have decided to move. I slip my slingshot into my belt. It's loaded with poison and I also have a pouch with more poison in it as well as some knives and a large collection of pine needles. Madge has slipped her sword into her belt along with her pouch of poison and some knives. Prim has the remaining knives and the final pouch of poison. we each have a backpack containing two full water bottles, 1 empty bottle, a first aid kit, a couple of cereal and energy bars, and a roll each. Prim also has a bottle of iodine to purify the water, I have the pills and Madge has a second backpack containing all our feast food.

We all climb down and begin walking, we left the box and some of the water as it was too awkward to carry. After what feels like five minutes of walking there's a scream followed by a cannon. There's a roar coming from behind us. There's a mutt, and it's chasing us. We start running away. I can see the forest blurring into a mess of green and brown. The roar gets louder, we need to run faster. We were nearly out of the forest and into the Capitol Street. Just as suddenly as it started it all stopped. The roars stopped. wgtever that beast was it must have been set to attack only in the forest. Or we have reached another tribute.

"Help, please help me, in fact please just kill me" a voice began to moan. It was coming from nearby, we drew our weapons. Turning around the corner I could see a body lying in a giant puddle of blood, there was no way to save her. The only human thing to do would be to kill her, kill her and end her suffering. Madge has obviously thought the same as she heads toward the girl.

She brushes the girls hair of her face and says "I'm sor-" before screaming. She darts back.

"Please" the girl says, "Prim, my little duck, please" Prim looks like she's about to faint. That must be what katniss calls her.

I head over, knife drawn. I lean down, it is katniss. No it can't be katniss, katniss is dead, and we saw her face in the sky. I slice my knife across her throat, it's just a mutt. She not real. Nothing happens, no blood. The mutt begins to sit up, I then realise, I can't kill or harm it, and I doubt Madge can either, Prim has to.

"Prim, you've got to kill it" I call out, "it's not katniss, it's just a mutt." Prim throws the knife and it hits straight. The mutt collapses.

"I love you prim, my little duck," it says" you must win, I don't care who you kill, just win,

deep in the meadow under the willow"

it sings, perfectly in katniss' voice. It must have been recorded from the tribute tower. When the mutts voice stops tears begin to pour out of Prims eyes.

"how could you" a voice weeps, Prim looks up and the tears fall faster," how could you kill katniss, she always was my favourite, you were useless. Katniss had skill, she could have won this, if it wasn't for you, she died for you. You don't deserve to win, you should kill yourself, and if I can't have katniss then I don't want any of my daughters" that voice must be Prims mums, the Capitol must have taken words from her during the interview. Understandably Prim was crying her eyes out hearing that.

"Prim, you have ruined my life," another voice starts its s man's voice " we would have got married, katniss Hawthorn, sounds good but will never happen now. We would have had kids. But now, I'm never going to have kids, it's your fault, all you fault." at this Prim sits up tears are still flowing.

"It's just a mutt," I whisper

She replies, "I know. Katniss didn't want kids, she never did. It's not true,"

Prim stands up and wipes away the tears; she is still crying, but not as much. We leave and head towards a car park. There's a small door on my left. The sign overhead reads GRAB it NOW! We head in. inside there are a selection of bags, we open them. We are rewarded with more knives another bottle of water and a small gadget. It has a label on it saying "tribute locations, limited battery check bars" there are two little bars in the top. There are no tributes near to us. We leave the building and continue to follow signs for the car park. When we reach it there are some abandoned cars lying there. I've seen cars before, in the Capitol and back home in 11. I have only been in a car a few times, for the games. It can't be too hard to drive, can it; I mean if Capitolites can do it, surely we can. I go to the nearest car, a large dusty red beast with the words Land Rover on the back. At the front on the right hand side there is a key in the door, I turn it and a little bobble thing pops

Up. I tug on the door and it opens.

"do you want to jump in the back, I'll drive this, " Madge says, she came from the rich bit of district 12 so she may have had a car, actually I think her father is the mayor.

Ok this one is longer to make up for not updating and the short ones

Sorry

Please review as it gets you sp for my other fic.

Everytime you review I will read all you stories (thg ones) and will give you some reviews


	19. a plan is formed

ok, i know it has been ages since i last updated but i have been busy with school and being ill,so sorry about that, i no this chapter isnt very long, but i felt it needed to be split there, so please, please review

* * *

Wren's POV

I run for the car, and swing open the left hand back door and sling myself onto the cushiony seat. Mmmmmm... soft! Prim leaps into the seat to my right. There's a strap thing which I remember the escort told us to pull across us and slot it into the hole thingy to my side. I hear an alarming clicking sound, like a gun. "Gun!" I scream and attempt to throw myself to the ground but the strap restricts me. I pull the knife out of my belt and start sawing. I hear Prim laugh beside me and realise she is not trying to hide from the gun.

"Wren, the BELT made the click when you plugged it in! There's no gun!" Prim Sais pointing to the socket/hole thingy. I lean back and cautiously put my knife back into my belt. Prim plugs her strap in and I duck. This time I hear Madge laughing quietly.

Madge hollers from the front," guys are you ready, this could be bumpy!" with a sudden jerk we shoot forward.

Madge is driving like a lunatic along the road. I look down at the tribute finder, and find that there are no tributes near us. Madge drives down the road towards the cornucopia. "Madge, what are you doing," I say

"I'm just a crazy girl driving the car your in, so you better do what I say! I have a plan! We're gonna stay in the car, so it should be pretty safe! We are gonna destroy the careers food! Are there careers nearby Wren?" Madge replies, pulling out a pouch full of nightlock berries.

Then I realise, of course the careers wont recognise them, and also anybody who had been stealing supplies would die as well.

I check the gadget, there is only one bar left, there's no tributes near here, but there is two near the cornucopia on the forest side. I click on them and see who they are, it's the pair from 7, Rose and Daisy, the rest of their alliance had died. I tell the others and am about to search for the remaining careers when the gadget turns off, out of power. I glance to my left out of the car, there's a shop with a sign saying camping essential and gadgets, maybe there will be some more there.

"Madge, stop the car a moment, I think we should check that place out. " I say pointing to the shop, Madge stops the car and I jump out. I'm holding my knife, I dart in, there is poison, and gadgets everywhere. I grab as many gadgets as I can hold, two more spray guns and about five bottles of poison before darting back to the car. In the car we fill up the spray guns leaving three bottles of poison, so we each take one. Prim and I then sift through the gadgets, There's more of the tribute tracking ones, I turn all but one off to save power. We also have a solar gun, but it has no power, as well as a camping stove.

When we get near to the edge of the cornucopia Madge tells us her plan. We need to destroy the food. But when we get there we will decide exactly how. Sending a burning car maybe. There is enough abandoned cars to do it. Or maybe spraying poison and nightlock everywhere. Before leaving the car I check the gadget the careers, Rose and Daisy are near the cornucopia. We can just see the careers. Suddenly they all get up to leave and go hunting, Madge is about to get out when I notice something. The careers are all still here, hiding at the edge of the woods.

"Madge no" I whisper," the careers are still here" thankfully Madge hears and stops. I notice a movement the other side of the woods. Must be Rose or Daisy. It is daisy. She shoots forward, I glance down at the gadget, Rose won't be in sight she won't be able to see Daisy. Daisy grabs a bit of food from each pile. As well as quite a few weapons. Mainly knives and gloves. At first I don't get why she grabbed the gloves, especially when she could take a sword, but those two had excelled at hand to hand combat. Knives out of gloves and extremely deadly. But then all of a sudden the careers charge, they charge straight at Daisy and begin to fight, I'll admit she is doing well against the odds, trying to back into the woods, but the career force is going to be too much, that must have been the plan Daisy falls then a cannon fires. Once daisy is dead the careers begin to argue, the alliance will end soon. boom, one more down, the fighting begins full out now, I look at Madge, it now or never set of a car. We find the car nearest the cornucopia. There's a key in the door. I open it and place a brick on the pedal to the right which according to Madge makes it move. What we will do is light it then turn the key and flee the car will go ploughing in. we need to be ready to fight though, it's a risky plan, survivors will be after us. I grab a match from the box and light it. the others are all back and fully armed holding my weapons as well, I light the match, at the back. I flick the match onto the seat and turn the key before fleeing. I get back to the others, I intently sling up my weapons. I glance down at the screen of the tribute traking device,it shows a light, the name that goes with it reads, Max Minor District 12, his dot is showing and it's near, far too near.

* * *

also please could you submit tributes to my 100th games a a quell but what the twist fic, thanks


	20. max, rose,emily and the final 6

2 chapters in one day, good ey,

and im on chapter 20, i would like to get up to twenty reviewsby the time my next chapter goes up, it may be some time though, as im not quite sure whats going to happen yet any body has any ideas pleae pm me,

also i am now going to read all hg fics by anubody who subscribes, review,favourites or submits to my other fanfic which desprately needs tributes.

* * *

Wren

I spin around, there Max is, his sword is drawn, and it's pointing at me, I get it, I need to die, for him to leave, to him I must die, Prim and Madge may live, but I must die.

"I'm sorry Wren," he says," but my family need me,"

My family needs me as well. When Rue died I had to try to sneak into the meadow like she used to. I wasn't as good as her, but I never was caught. I draw my knife and dip it into my poison; I lean my arm back and prepare to throw. My arm shoots forward; the knife leaves my grip, shoots towards max. And. He dodges, he flees round to the other side of us, he is now between us and the careers. I'm stood next to Madge. She has her weapon drawn and is about to plunge forward, a knife goes flying, I dodge, another knife which Madge dodges. I glance to my right, there's a figure darting around, oh no, it's Rose, this won't be easy. I fling another knife at Max. But yet again he dodges. Rose is getting near now, I try to signal to the others but I'm not sure if they realise. There's a scream, its max. There's a knife in the back of his knee. He wildly throws a knife behind him, hitting the frozen Rose. It must have been her; she must have thrown the knife. It hits her in the stomach. It's clearly a fatal hit; it will take a while for her to die though. Boom, Max goes still and falls to the floor. Out of the back of his head is a knife. There standing triumphantly is Emily, from district five. She laughs a maniatic laugh before picking up another knife. I do the only thing I can, I throw my knife. It hits, straight into her stomach. I expect her to fall, she doesn't. She just laughs. The knife is there lying on the floor. Body armour. She must be wearing body armour. She must have received it as her gift from the feast. I raise my spray gun slingshot.

"Sorry" I whisper, and I hold down the trigger. The mist sprays out engulfing her face. There's a quick cough followed by a boom of a cannon. Another death, caused by my hand. That's when I realise the truth, I can't win, nobody does, I have changed, I am no longer Wren, sister of Rue. I am Wren the murderer. Rue never killed in her games, it just wasn't in her, she was too nice. I spot the knife in my hand and am about to put it through my heart when I remember. I remember what I'm fighting for. I'm fighting for my family. If I win my sisters will never have to take out the tesserae. I slide the knife back into my belt, there's not many of us left now. I look up at the cornucopia. All there is a burning wreck, I suppose the cannons must have fired. I glance to Prim. She is walking over to Rose. The poor girl is lying on the ground, probably wishing she was dead. Prim pulls out some of our precious nightlock berries and hands them over.

Prim.

When I look at, Roses' shaking form, I know I have to help her, I know she is beyond saving. But I can end her pain. She deserves, for saving Wrens life, and ending the life of the boy who killed my sister. I walk over to her. Somewhere in my pockets I still have the nightlock berries. I kneel down and hold them out to Rose.

"Thank you," she whispers before taking them. In that short moment I feel the pressure of friendship. We may have not known each other. But we both want to help each other. She holds the hand to her mouth and swallows, her cannon fires, and that's it. She's gone.

There is hardly any of us left now. There were four more cannons whilst we fighting Max, the careers are all gone, district three are all gone, so are districts 6,7,8 and nine. There are only six of us left now.

Only three more of us have to die, one from five, two from 10 and us. I suppose the game makers will come up with some way of seeing us meet up. But until then we might as well try to relax. Let them come to us. Three groups left. Us, district ten and district five. I can't believe I got this far. When Effie called my name I never expected to see 12 again, if I am honest, I'm not sure if I want to, not without Katniss, life just wouldn't be right without her. and no Rory. I can't believe he died. Rory was so innocent. Well I suppose most of us were when we arrived. There's not really much left for me anymore. There's mother, buttercup and lady. just the three of us, there will also be, dads and Katniss' shadow. I'll be able to see them every minute of my life. I will get back; I'll get back for Katniss. I'll use my winnings to help the people. I'll improve the apothecary. I'll help others. We walk back towards a building, we enter it and there are beds. Madge says she will take the first watch. I fall asleep before the anthem plays, I don't want to see the faces of the dead.

Madge

I sit alone looking out the window, I don't look out for the anthem, I know who it will show, Rose, Daisy, Emily and the careers. I look up to the stars, back in twelve I would watch the stars every night. I must try to get back, I want to help the families who have lost kids to the games, I want to do something to help out at the bakery, last year they lost their son Peeta to the games, since then its never been the same there. I always liked Peeta, but he could never love me the same way. It was always Katniss that he loved, you could see from the look in his eyes, I wish katniss could have found out, I was going to tell her, but then he was reaped and there was no chance. Poor Peeta, the games ruin so many families and lives, my mothers, the Everdeens, the Mellarks, Wrens family, the Hawthornes, and so many more.

The anthem blares, I go to sit down, but I decide I might as well stay and view the stars, I also want to say a private goodbye to Rose, she saved us.

D1,

Sweetypie,

Luxor,

D2

Alpha,

D4,

Anna,

Troy,

Finni,

Oh I was sure there was more careers than that. I thought more died by the car.

Because 4 died when they came up the tree, then there were 4 cannons at the cornucopia, leaving 6 of us left. Wait, but that means, the girl from 4, Neria is still alive, and she could be hunting us.

D5,

Emily,

Bolt,

Oh Bolt must have died at the same time as the careers, Neria must have managed to escape somehow, she was definitely there to start with, I would recognise that distinctive red hair anywhere.

D7

Rose,

Daisy,

D12

Max

The seal shines in the sky and then, gone, as if all those who died were nothing, forgettable, of no importance the moment their cannon fired. Well, I suppose that is all they are to the capitol.


	21. time to prepare

ok, not quite the 20 i was hoping for, maybe we can get it up to 21 for the next chapter,

sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. i just was stuck for ideas, it might be a while till the next chapters up as i need to go through my ideas and give the best ending possible.

* * *

Prim,

When I wake up Madge tells me that Neria, the career from district four is still alive, and Bolt the district five male had died. We pick up the tribute tracking device and begin to search for the other tributes. There's nobody near to us. Neria is in the water half, not much surprise there, she is from district four after all. The two left from district 10 are hidden in the woods, and then there's us. The only 3 person team is a chance of getting home now though.

We probably have a day, tops before the gamemakers release some horror to draw us together. A day is enough time for the audience to place their bets and get bored. There is usually a feast at this point, but there might not be as there was the bracelets.

I suppose it's too much to hope that the others kill each other off or die. I don't want to kill any more; we will probably have to though. Not knowing what to do I take one of the tribute trackers and pull the back off. There's loads of little wires. Maybe we do something with them, maybe if we got the others in the sea we could throw the wires in.

I think we probably should start moving, otherwise, we will be considered too boring and the mutts will be released on us. I have a quick hunt around the building whilst Madge and Wren cook us breakfast. Last night we had scoured the bottom floor so I head straight up the stairs. I end up in a long corridor with loads of doors. The first door on my left I enter, it's a woman's wardrobe, or something. There are clothes everywhere. I might as well hunt through, see if I can see anything worth taking as my clothes are getting a bit tattered and there is a large slice in them from the bloodbath. The first row of outfits seems to contain mainly long flowing dresses. I'm walking among them when I come to a beautiful lilac one. It's not my size, and definitely not practical, but I just love the feel of the silk. I hold it up to my cheek, so smooth, so relaxing. I grab the dress off of its hanger, and then I take out my knife and slice the top part off. This leaves me a good amount of silk left. I shove it into my bag, we can use it for bandages and to hold stuff. Another row contains a large collection of jumpers, I grab one that looks about my size. I slip it over my head, it's a perfect fit, the colours ok for the woods, being a dark, muddy brown. I grab another that looks like it should fit wren and one more for Madge. Finally I reach a small cupboard tucked away at the back, it contains 2 outfits. The outfits look similar to what we started the games in, but upon closer inspection they seems to have some sort of armour built into them. I step closer to grab one. But when my bracelet touches it I feel a small shock, what was that? I peer at the suit. It has a small label on it, "district 5, foxy" oh that's why I can't touch it, I suppose only whoever it belongs to can touch it. Upon inspection of all the other outfits I can see that they all belong to the dead female district five tributes. If only we had some. I head out of this room into the room opposite; it must be the boys side. I leave quickly knowing there will be nothing else in here. The whole corridor seems to be set out like this, girls on the left boys on the right. I come across a room filled with makeup. I head into the room, there are plastic bags lying all over the place. Then I have a sudden idea. I grab a bag then some makeup. It's called foundation. It's this solid powder stuff. I use my knife to scrape the stuff into the bag. I then grab some blusher, and tip that in as well. I smash it into the bag and end up with a red powdery substance. Maybe if I throw this at somebody it would go in their eyes. I grab another bag, a few boxes of eyeshadow. There's so many different colours, I smash them all in and get a pretty awesome rainbow mess before sealing that bag. I do this with lipstick, blusher, eyeshadow and as many powders as I can find. Then I grab the liquids and squirt them all together. I tip them into small bags to create makeup bombs.

Once I have used up all the makeup I leave the room and go back to the others. They have cooked up a breakfast of some cans the found hidden down the back of a sofa. We have a remarkably delicious mixture of tomato soup, lamb soup and something potato-y. Once we are ready we arm our weapons and head out the house. Once outside I glance back at the house when I notice something, there is a little number next to the door, a number 5. 5, that's why the clothes were for the district 5 tributes. That means there must be a twelve somewhere. Yes there it is. Right at the end on the other side of the road. I signal for the others to follow and we head in. I head straight up to the girls clothes room. It's filled with boys stuff. We try the other side, ah here's the girls stuff. Right in the very back corner are three outfits. Mine, Madges and Katniss'. I wish she was still here. Madge slips her outfit on and I do the same. We grab two jumpers at the same time. As soon as we are done we leave the house and head into the house with the 11 on it. We open the left hand r first, the girl's clothes are here, Wren grabs her outfit and a jumper then we go.

madge.

I feel better now I have fresh clothes; I hated the feel of blood on them. We begin to head towards the tributes from 10, we don't want to hunt them or find them, but it does at least look like we are doing something. Hopefully the game makers won't set any mutts on us. We have a long journey to the woods section from where we are. It also seems we are not the only ones going that way. there's the tributes from 10 in there, then there is Neria, she has let the water and is heading that way. Maybe this is where it will all end, maybe we will be out of this arena, maybe, just maybe I will manage to get prim and wren out of this place. Maybe.

* * *

please review, it makes me ridiculously happy


	22. it will all go wild

an,

hi, i know this is reallly short, it is just a bit of a filler for before the final which i have started writing, please could you visit my other fic. thanks

* * *

madge

when the final battle happens I hope it is in the woods, we wouldn't make it in the water and the grassland doesn't offer enough cover. We are just approaching the wood section when we stop. We fill up our spray guns and arm ourselves. We can't afford to be caught unprepared. Once we are ready, well as ready as we will ever be, we head in, this is it. we are all getting close now, Neria seems to be moving quite fast, maybe she is running. She is still further away though. As night begins to fall I can hear a squeaking noise, must be the night animals coming out.

"guys, shall we go up a tree now" I whisper to the others. Wren is just about to reply when the squeaks get louder. Prim glances back before screaming. She quickly shoves a hand in he mouth. Hopefully nobody heard us. Wren and I turn around. There are rats all behind us. It must be to keep us moving in. We will have to keep going. I turn round and we begin to head forward. As the rats are still following us we begin to break into a gentle jog, the rats keep up but they never force us to move faster. We have nearly reached the others fom district 10, Neria is still about 5 minutes of running behind but she is catching up quickly. I glance around. the rats have slowed now. They seems to be spreading out. When I face the others I see they are watching the rats, they are making a circle around us, we are trapped. I take a small step towards one of the rats, it bars it's teeth and holds it ground. There will be no getting past. We will be staying here for the night. The capitol want the show in the morning, they'll get it, they want to see it live, they will. School will probably be cancelled tomorrow. I suppose that by the end of tomorrow I will at least be headed back to district 12, one way or another.

I look down at the spray can. something looks wrong, the trigger looks jammed, I point it towards some trees, I pull the trigger, nothing. they've deactivated the sprays. We will have to fight with weapons. I check my sword. Least that still works. I whisper to the others about the spray guns. Prim is about to say something but is cut off by the blaring of the trumpets.

"well done you are the final 6 tributes." claudius' voice booms. " the rats will stay surrounding you until tomorrow midday. prepare yourself.

and may the odds be ever in your favour. "

we have till midday, we have till midday then. it all goes wild.

prim


	23. finale

Hi guys, sorry it has been so long, I have been trying to get this chapter perfect, there will be one more chapoter after this, just showing what happened to the victor(s) hope you enjoy, please revie and please please please submit to my other syot, the form is on my profile.

* * *

I wake up, nobody bothered staying on guard. it wasn't like we would actually get to sleep till midday, the gamemakers wouldn't let us, not exiting enough. I glance to my left, there lies wren, securely strapped in a tree, and slightly forward lies madge, strapped in another tree. I then look to my right. Argh. There is Neria. Standing there, glaring at me up my tree. This is it I'm going to die. I scream. Hopefully this will wake the others but won't give them away to Neria. They must get home. They need to make it. I prepare myself for the trident which is sure to come flying my way. But nothing comes, why doesn't she just kill me. Then I look closer. There's something between us. It is a forcefield. We are safe. For now.

I'm guessing that at midday the forcefield will drop. I suppose everyone in the Capitol would still be asleep, and they want the finale live.

Madge

I hear a scream. Gripping my sword harder I turn over. There is Wren. She has sat up and is facing me. Then, there's Prim. She is facing away from me. I can't quite make out what it is. At this point in the games it could be anything, probably not a tribute though, we'd be dead by now if that was the case. I slip down from my tree, sword drawn, I signal to wren to stay back, do not want her to get hurt as well. Once ive drawn nearer to prim I can see what mmade her scream, it's neria she's standing there, trident drawn, I need to help prim. I run towards them.

"Madge," prim yells "do not worry, theres a forcefield!"

I come to a sudden halt, Prims right, infront of me I can see the forcefield glistening, so we are safe for now. I grab prim and we run back toward wren, from where Neria stands, she wont be able to wren, maybe we can use that to our advantage. When we finally reach wren I begin to whisper my plan.

"wren, you need to get up a tree, preferably one with pine needles nearby, prim, you get up another tree, and you take most the knives, only do not throw them unless you have a clean shot or im in trouble."

"ok, but what are you going to do?" wren asks a look of concern on her face.

"im going to fight eria, try and make it easy for you to get a clean shot,"I reply but prim shoots me a look and is about to say something, but I stop her " look, ill be fine, I have my sword, and my poison,Neria only has her trident, and if she throws that then she wont even have that, I'll be fine, and anyway, we need to keep a look out for the others, and for mutts, I cannot do that whilst fighting, I need you to do that,"

Prim and wren reluctantly nod there heads, good, they are safe, I made a promise to Katniss, I told her I'd protect wren, if she ever came to any harm, prim needs me, and so does wren. So ill be there for them.

Wren

"guys," I whisper, not wanting to draw attention to myself, do not want neria to know that im part of the alliance as turn around and look so I continue "we should build some form of shelter, something we can defend easily should we have to. Also, we need to find somewhere to shoot from." The others nod. We begin to hunt for a good area.

"guys" Prims calls out we go over to see what she has found, theres a small clearing surrounded by tall trees of every type, this will be perfect. I head over to a large fur tree,there is a willow tree right next to it, I shimmy up the willow tree there is a branch placed perfectlynext to the fur tree, from here I cn easily reach the fur tree to grab the pine needles. Perfect.

"guys2 I call down as quietly as I can. They jup and try to spot the source of the noise, iu quickly slide down, good, nobody will be able to see me from there. The others look relieved and we try to find a tree for prim and somewhere for Madge to hide. Suddenly Madge points out the perfect tree, it is cleary one that the capitol has made, but it is perfect, it has a thick and sturdy trunk with billowing tresses, it will be the perfect place for prim, she'll be able to see but no one will be able to see her. Prim nods her head, done, just need to find somewhere for Madge now. From the sun it looks to be about ten thirty,that means one and a half hours left, it's nearly over.

"we probably should eat now," I whisper to the others, "its getting near to midday, we should eat whilst we have a chance." The others nod and we sit down below a tree. I lean back against the tree, if this is going to be my last day, I do not want to spend it all worrying. I close my eyes, and thud. Instantaneously I open my eyes, it's dark,there is something in my face, I brush it off, that's weird, it's vines and leaves, lots of leaves. Then theres a tug, and im out, back into the sunlight. Prim and Madge are looking at me concerned.

"im fine" I say, controlling my strange urge to lugh, "you should look at this, theres a hollow in this tree. This time I am slifghtly more careful, I do not feel like falling in again, the hollow is quite large, large enough for Madge and all our stuff. Madge climbs in, I think she's thinking the same as me.

"well done wren," she whispers, "I think you have just found me somewhere to sit."

I smile back and we tuck into our food.

By the time we have finished it is about half eleven, I am about to mention it to the others when suddenly the trumpets blare, we all stand up in anticipation, maybe we have taken too long, prim and I prepare to climb our trees, Madge draws her sword.

"dear tributes, "his voice booms across the stadium, you have precisely ten minutes to prepare, the forcefield will be lifted and the finale will commence. A large counter appears in the sky. we run to each other, this is it.

"remember, " Madge begins, "stick to the plan, ill get them to you, you shoot, and we'll be fine, does every one have their poison."prim and I nod, "good, well this is it, good luck." With a final hug that's it, we head up our trees and Madge slides into her hole, I can just see her head keeping an eyes on the timer.i begin to grab the pine needles and place them into my pockets, ill have some reay then, I finger the knife in my belt, this is it.i glance back up at the timer, one minute left, it's like the start of the games, one minute, one minute then all hell breaks loose.

20..

I dip some needles into the poison

18..

I load them

16 deep breath, this is it.

Prim POV

14.. I pull out some knives,

12.. dip the knives in the poison,

10 this is it.

Madge

8.. sword extended,

6 dipped in opison

4 prepare

2 hide back

1 reeady

0 go

I stay in my hole, I was sure that the moment the countdown finished Neria would be here, but she's not, she is probably tackling the others, good, I do not want to kill them. We remain hidden. Good thing to. Withen a few seconds they are backing into the clearing, the two from ten being forced back wards by Neria, there's a sudden movement, and one of them falls, thee cannon hasn't fired though. Neria steps straight over the body,she is about to drive her trident into him, but a hand shoot out tripping neria, she falls, catching herself on her own trident. This doeant seem to faze her though, she turns and drives the spear hard into the body which she had presumed dead, it wasn't dead then, now it is. The cannon fires. Five left. Neria turn to face the boy from ten, he's in tears now, he must have been close to his partner. Neria grabs him, this is going to be horrible, she will torture him. We may not be allies, but I cannot just let her get away with this. I am about the step out of my hole when I see the knife go flying none of us could have shot Neria, the knife hits the boy straight in the head, boom, his cannon firew before he can even crumple to the floor. A sympathy kill. One problem, Neria knows we are here now. She darts back behind a tree out of the way of any more knives.

If I can just force her into the open. As silently as I can I slip out of my hollow, if I can just make it around I can force her into the way of Prims knives. I slip around the tree and slide into Nerias view, not revealing myself enough for her to through her trident at me, but enough for her to see me. My sword hangs by my side, there is no chance ill be able to get her, but it shuld help protect me. I lunge at her, she darts out the way. I can see she is playing easy, trying to make me follow, to get me out. Her trident may be good, but it's useless without space, and there is no space here, she is trying to lure me into the clearing, just as I had hoped. I follow after doing just as she wants,we have nearly reached the clearing, when she throws her trident, I just have time to duck behind a tree, but it still catches me cutting open the side of my body. The body armour we found cannot have been very strong, or maybe just her throw is extremely strong. The pain is excruciating, but I must stay strong, if I fall ill die. Just need to get her into the clearing, I slip around the tree, this will either kill me or save me, either way though, prim and wren should be able to win now. I dart round into the edge of the clearing, if I can just get her to follow me.

As I expected she throws her trident. I grab it. Good, she is trident-less. Please let her not have any other weapons. She pulls out a sword, that's not too bad, she will have to get lose to be able to hurt me now.i stand confidently in the clearing. Just a little further in and she will be in range. She takes a step forward, nearly there.

"not scared are you, im only a weak little district 12 girl, wheras you, you are _supposed_ to be a big tough career." I taunt putting extra emphasis on the supposed. This seems to be the final straw, if she catches me im dead. And my death will be a long and painful one. Neria takes a step towards, into wrens range, but not into Prims, I back up a little and nearly trip over the body, I turn away quickly not wanting to see his face smeared with blood. Neria takes a step forward, a step forward into Prims range. The knife comes hurtlinmg at Neria, she grabs it. Oh no.i drive my sword towards her, maybe if I can distract her prim will get another a spray of pine needles comes hurtling towards Nerias back I duck. When they hit her she turns around furious, expecting to see somebody, probably wre, she did not realise that wren was with us, she was probably planning on hunting wren down. With Nerias back truned this is the perfect oppertuninty, I drive my sword into her back, I goes straight in, neria does not stand a chance.

"sorry," I whisper, although she may be my enemy I still did not want to kill collapses to the floor and her cannon fires. I stand there over her dead body just wanting to cry, I cannot cry though, the capitol is watching, I wont shed a tear infront of them. I stand there waiting for something to happen when I feel the presence of prim and wren next to me, we hold hands and hug, we're going home, if only Katniss and rory were still here.

The trumpets blare we are announced victors, ican hear the capitols cheering, but at the sam time I cannot, something has changed within me, something is not the same, I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. I will do something, I will make Katniss unforgotable, nobody will ever forget her, or rory. I will make them live on, forever, I will make the capitol pay, but right now, what I need to do is get prim and wren safely back home. We hold onto our ladders and are pulled back up into the hovercraft.i may be the victor, but not a winner. Nobody wins this game. The moment I was reaped I was surei would dies, back then I meant I thought I would come back home in a coffin, but now I realise there ws no way I could live. That Madge undersee, is gone, gone with every death I caused. That's not me anymore.

* * *

AN as i said earlier sorry about the lack of updates. this story is coming to a close, so please please please go and check out my other fics and submit to my syot!

thanks, hope you all had a merry christmas, and i hope you all have a great 2013!


End file.
